


Dear No One

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Omegaverse Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Verse, Severus Snape is Not a Good Man, and that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: “I believe there is an alternative, a...loophole, thanks to your secondary sex.” The headmaster said, eyes drifting away. “It is very lucky you’re an omega.”omegaverse prompt fills, that have come together into a linear narrative, focusing on Snape getting Harry pregnant to save his life, maybe.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Omegaverse Prompt Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060931
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	1. "Your knot is too big, it's going to tear me apart"

**Author's Note:**

> The plot is thin. I'm just indulging in Snape being a bastard and Harry getting the shit end of the stick

“Ah, wait, wait, I-” Potter whined, one hand on Severus’ chest and the other between his legs, covering himself as if to preserve his modesty. His pants and briefs hung from one socked foot, the effort to fully take them off his squirming body more than Severus was interested in. Truly if he’d thought he could get away with just pulling the boy’s pants down over his ass and bending him over his desk he would have done so, and been done with all this nonsense by now. 

But he suspected Potter was the blushing virgin sort and would need at least a little soothing before he was in a state that made this tolerable for both of them. Severus had never much cared for trying to shove himself into a dry, teary omega (Or perhaps he cared for it too much and wasn’t in the mood to deal with Potter’s sniveling when he realized the more he cried the more Severus enjoyed himself.) so he was hoping to have less of that. 

But at the same time he wasn’t much in the mood to sooth and coodle either. He had little patience for Potter at the best of times and now, with the boy sprawled out in his bed, flushed and anxious, smelling of untainted sweetness and fear, he wanted little more than to bury himself in the pretty little hole he’d only gotten a fingertip against before Potter had fled. 

“Well?” He asked, eyebrows lifting. “What am I waiting for?” 

“Oh? Uhm.” The boy blinked with those big green eyes of his, gone shiney with held back tears (Severus’ cock, hard since the boy had announced he’d choosen Severus of all people to fuck open that virgin hole and fill him so full of his seed there was no doubt it would take and pups would follow, twitched in his trousers). “Just. Can we slow down?” 

He sighed then, shaking his head, grasped the boy around the ankle and hauled him back to the edge of the bed. “I don’t want to spend anymore time on this than is strictly needed Potter. I assumed the feeling was mutual.” A hand on a shaking knee and he was able to force the boys legs further apart. Potter flushed darker, head turning to the side and mouth setting in an angry line. “If you wanted to be romanced first perhaps you should have chosen another partner.” 

The blush high on his cheekbones darkened further, though now it seemed to be with anger. The boy glared at nothing, refusing to look up at Severus, but he did move his hand finally and that was something of a victory in itself. “Fine. Do it then.”

The bitter petulance dripping from his voice was almost enough to make Severus laugh. One would have thought he’d forced the boy’s hand, instead of being chosen and given little say in the matter. He’d assumed Potter would go to the Weasley boy or perhaps the werewolf for this, as either of them would have tried to comfort and please and would no doubt have been pleased to be the one to breed the Chosen. Instead he’d come to the dungeons, barefoot and shamefaced beneath his father’s invisibility cloak, and haltingly asked him to be the one to ‘Do it’. 

An offer Severus could not pass up, not when the thought of James Potter’s son heavy with his child, whining on his knot, speared open on his cock, was near enough to make him drool. 

He shoved two fingers into Potter, less that kind in the motion, and was rewarded with a wince. A few rough thrusts of his fingers and the boy was making a face, brows and nose scrunched, eyes narrowed; already tight muscles tightened further around Severus’ fingers, an unconscious effort to push him out. Severus worked against it, fingers forcing their way in and out, twisting then spreading, while Potter shuddered beneath his touch. 

He started to slicken, omegas could always be counted on to eventually become wet in the face of penetration no matter how they actually felt, and loosen. Not enough that it would be a comfortable fit, but apparently enough for Potter, who looked a mix between mortified and furious. 

“Stop, that’s…just do it.” 

Severus tilted his head, considering the just barely damp slide of his fingers in the hot clench of Potter’s body then shrugged. If that was what Potter wanted then that was what he would get. 

He didn’t bother undressing past undoing his trousers and pushing them down enough for his cock to hang freely. He palmed himself with slick coated fingers, spreading the thin fluid over himself, and only noticed Potter’s horrified gaze when he looked up. The boy was staring at his cock and, hmm, had become rather pale. 

“Yes, Potter?” He asked, curious in spite of himself. He pulled the boy a little closer, right to the edge of the bed, and guided one stiff leg to bend back towards Potter’s chest. “You look like you have something to say.” 

“It’s not going to fit.” The boy rasped, eyes still very much trained on Severus’ length. 

Severus rolled his eyes. “It will. You’re an omega, your body is made to take alphas. You have little to worry about.” 

Though Potter was on the small side; short, narrow hipped and lacking in any body fat in spite of his designation. A smaller alpha would have suited him better. 

“But it gets bigger, right?” Now he was staring very pointedly at the base of Severus’ cock and his knot, barely risen from it’s resting state but already swollen enough that it might dissuade some. 

“Yes.” He angled himself to rub the head of his cock against Potter’s loosened hole; the boy stiffened further, shrinking down against the mattress. “It will double in size, at least.”

Green eyes widened, pupils stretching. “Your-Your knot is way too big. It’s going to tear me apart.” 

Severus considered that halfheartedly, awareness narrowed down to the tip of his cock, wet with slick, slowly pressing against a slowly yielding entrance, slowly sinking into body warm tightness. Tear him apart? 

Well. 

“It might.” He allowed then, when Potter yelped in protest and made to sit up, drove his hips forward sharply and forced himself in to the hilt. 


	2. I've got only good intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t want you to knot me" And "Look at how much you’re trembling.. does my knot hurt that much?"

“I don’t-ahah-don’t. I don’t want-”

“If you’re going to say you don’t want this,” Snape ground out, irritated. “The time for that has long passed.” 

“Don’t knot me.” Harry gasped, eyes trained on the ceiling, hands fisting the sheets beneath him, trying to think about anything but the sting inside of him, of the ache from having one of his legs pushed back to touch his chest, about the way every sharp thrust from Snape pushed him down into the plush mattress. About anything but the wet glide of the man’s prick and the low thrumming heat spreading out from Harry’s stomach, stoked a little higher everytime Snape slid home. About his dick, gone from limp to hard and dribbling precum, apparently awoken by what Snape was doing to him. 

Harry had heard once, from chattering Seventh years who didn’t realize he was behind them in the halls, that omegas couldn’t help themselves. “You get something in them and they’ll cream themselves, doesn’t matter who or what.” That was just how they were made, it was just built into their nature, like being able to take an alpha’s knot was. 

Harry especially didn’t think about how easy it was going, his initial fear about Snape (who was shockingly huge in that department. His personality was not a matter of compensation, it seemed, just genuinely being awful.) tearing him apart faded somewhat. Not all the way, he was pretty sure he’d felt something tearing and there was an edge of pain, like sweat in a papercut, that persisted even as Harry became slick and loose around the older man’s dick, but mostly. 

Snape was fucking him in hard, deep motions, slamming against Harry so hard it hurt, punched breath out of him and sensation into him, panting hard. Sweat beaded on his forehead, dangled off the end of his nose (Harry hoped this poor kid didn’t get that nose) and he had, until Harry had spoken, seemed fairly focused on what he was doing. His rhythm, regular enough to become predictable after the first few minutes, faltered. Snape tilted his head to the side. 

“You do understand the purpose of this?” He sounded so composed, unbothered except for a slight breathlessness. Harry hated him more then, under him with their bodies connected, than he ever had. Except for a beat later when he started moving again, brows furrowed in concentration. “Don’t be an idiot.” 

Harry turned his head to the side, blinking back the burning behind his eyes. 

It was bad enough his first time was like this, couldn’t he keep one thing for himself and, maybe, if he was lucky, someone who actually wanted to be with him? 

The answer it seemed, as Snape leaned over him, ground down deep and strong as a hand gripped his hip and Harry felt the first thickening at the base of his cock pushing into him, was yes. 

\---

_ “A horcrux.” Harry repeated, fingers hovering anxiously over his scar, almost afraid to reach out and touch it. “A piece of Voldemort’s soul is in me. It’s-”  _

_ It was a testament to how well Dumbledore knew him that the man was already waiting with a bucket for him to empty his stomach in and a soothing hand to rub his back as he did so. He stayed like that, hunched over and coughing up thick strings of spit and bile once there was nothing left of his dinner to rid himself of until, finally, he was able to right himself. He wiped at his running nose and teary eyes, accepted a drink of water and then a sour tasting potion from a blank faced Snape.  _

_ “What does that mean?” He asked, voice a hoarse whisper, feeling utterly hollowed out inside.  _

_ Dumbledore frowned, radiating sympathy, but it was Snape who spoke, words bitten out and deadpan. “It means that as long as you live with a sliver of his soul, that the Dark Lord cannot die. But the horcrux cannot be destroyed so long as it remains connected to you.”  _

_ Harry nodded slowly, horror giving way to numbness. “So I have to die first.” That didn’t seem unreasonable, really, or even wholly unexpected. He’d long since accepted that dying to destroy Voldemort was the only outcome that made sense (his blood had helped bring him back, hadn’t it, so why shouldn’t he have to pay for that.) and this just confirmed it.  _

_ He didn’t know what to make of the sharp, angry look Snape laid on him or the soft, sad sigh Dumbledore let out.  _

_ “I believe there is an alternative, a...loophole, thanks to your secondary sex.” The headmaster said, eyes drifting away. “It is very lucky you’re an omega.”  _

_ It was weird and gross and annoying and terrifying, being told one day that you could pop out kids even though you were a guy, but Harry supposed it was very much his luck that something like that would save him one day.  _

_ “When a wizard or witch is carrying a child their magical center, the core that fuels their power, divides itself to protect and care for the child. More and more of their magic is dedicated to this task over time and, when they give birth, there will be a brief period where all of the carrying wizard’s magic has snuffed out. Eventually it replenishes itself, with rest and food, but during that time it’s…”  _

_ “Like being dead, from a magical perspective.” Snape filled in, bland. “The headmaster believes in that window it would be possible to transfer the horcrux to another vessel.” _

_ Harry blinked. Then blinked again. “Oh.”  _

\---- 

It wasn’t like Harry wanted to lose his virginity to Snape, like he wanted to spread his legs for the foul and hateful man, like he wanted him inside of him. It was, as most things in Harry’s life were, beyond his control. Yes, he’d made the choice to come to Snape with this but it wasn’t as if there had been a lot of other options. Ron would have agreed but that was asking far too much of his best friend, and of Hermione’s patience considering how not great things with her and Ron were already. He’d briefly considered the other Weasley’s but that was just putting too much on them.

And they would want to keep the child, would want Harry to keep it, and he couldn’t think of anything he wanted less. He wasn’t old enough to raise a child and, worse, he didn’t want one. He didn’t want something in his body, draining his magic, growing inside him, changing him. The idea made him a bit sick, to be honest, and it was hard to feel ‘Lucky’ about it. 

He was only agreeing to Dumbledore’s idea because it would mean a chance at killing Voldemort, and because the headmaster had assured him it would all remain a secret and this resulting pup given to a good family, far away from Harry, with no idea of who its parents were. No idea that they’d been conceived as an attempt at killing Voldemort, and not out of love or desire. No need to know their ‘mother’ was a scared teenager who was swiftly running out of allies and options. 

He’d only found out a year ago he was an omega, some strange magical freak before of his strong magical core, and would be able to pop out ‘pups with equally strong cores’. It made him even more different from everyone around him, something he’d been none too thrilled about, and that was before his body had started changing. 

He’d had to be moved to the small fifth dorm, the Omicron House, with the handful of other omegas at Hogwarts, which included an increasingly shifty and panicked Draco Malfoy. 

All in all it had been a terrible year. 

It looked like the next one would be worse. 

Certainly having to sneak down to Snape’s office and ask him to father his child was worse than anything Harry had done the year before, save watching Sirius fall through the veil. 

Snape was exactly like Harry had expected. He’d sneered and laughed at him mockingly then, with an air of great suffering, took Harry back to his quarters and pushed him back onto his bed. Had yanked his pants down, pressed long fingers into him to work him open and get him wet. It was gross, Snape touching him, and felt better than he’d expected so he’d put an end to it. It would be better if it hurt, he had come to Snape partially because he was sure it would hurt so badly that it always stood out in his memory the way the Graveyard or the Department of Mysteries would. 

It would be different from other times he had sex, with someone who liked him and who he liked, and there would never be any overlap because Snape would surely not let him enjoy even a moment of it. 

Harry came with a bitten off sob, dirtying his stomach and rucked up shirt with his release, when Snape’s knot popped into him with a wet squelch and locked into place. His body jerked, arched up closer to Snape, out of his control, as his insides clenched down on the hard, invading mass and oh, something was happening there, inside of him, ripping out from him in hot stomach twisting waves and squeezing more slick from his body, past Snape’s knot. 

The man groaned, long and almost surprised, the hand he had on Harry’s hip gripping tightly. There was a hot burst inside; Harry’s stomach turned and his throat tightened in what he wished was disgust but knew, when his cock twitched and another spurt of cum dribbled out, wasn’t. 

He was shaking, crying, when Snape curled down over him and moaned in his ear, hips rocking slowly against Harry. Another burst of heat, lasting longer, flooded Harry’s body. The man chuckled in his ear. “Look at how much you’re trembling Potter. Does my knot hurt that much.” 

It didn’t, not at all. Harry threw an arm over his eyes and said nothing. 

The time between Snape finishing, and slumping down on him like a heavy, suffocating blanket, and lifting up and out of him, felt like an eternity. But when it was over and he was left sprawled on the bed, leg cramping, sweat and his own release drying on his skin, feeling like he’d been cracked open and left oozing and hurt, his fingers itched to pull the man back. 

He didn’t. Instead he reached desperately for his pants with one hand, pulling his shirt down with the other. 

“Rest, Potter.” Snape said, already tucked away and done back up. “I’ll wake you when I’m ready to go again.”

Harry froze, fingers tangled in his briefs. “Again?”

Snape sneered. “We can’t leave it to chance with just one attempt, can we? I’m afraid we’ll be at this until it’s confirmed you’ve...that it’s taken; the Headmaster should have already made some excuse for you to be out of sight for the remainder of the weekend. And arrangements will have to be made after, to keep your core and the child stabilized.” The last part was added with a grimace. “Omega pregnancies are known to be high risk if the sire isn’t involved, and it would be a waste if you were to die now. I would have to have done *that* for nothing.” 

Snape left with that said, pulling the door to the bedroom shut after him, leaving Harry alone, in the chilly darkness. He swallowed back a wave of nausea and, with shaking hands, slowly stripped himself out of his clothes, pulled back the blankets on the bed, and crawled underneath. 

He forced his mind to go blank. 


End file.
